Crash and Burn
by Enigma11
Summary: A songfic featuring Savage Gardens Crash and Burn


Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix and I don't own the song.

Just a song-fic that I wrote when I was bored. It takes place at the end of the Architect's speech when Neo has to save Trinity. The lyrics are Crash and Burn by Savage Garden. I left out the second verse of the song cause it didn't really fit in with the story.

**__**

---------------------------------------

"…Vis a vis love." Neo could see where this was going. The Architect was going to drag Trinity into this. _'She's safe in the Neb,'_ Neo thought. _'I prevented my dream from coming true. She's not going to die.'_ But now he wasn't so sure about that as pictures showed up on the screens around him…

**__**

~When you feel all alone, and the world has turned it's back on you~ 

"Trinity", Neo said as the Architect's television screens were filled with images of her. 

The Architect began speaking again. "Apropos, she entered the Matrix to save your life at the cost of her own."

__

'No, this can't be happening,' Neo thought. Trinity was going to die. "No," he said to himself. _'She can't die.'_

****

~Give me a moment please. To tame your wild wild heart~

"Which brings us at last to the moment of truth, wherein the fundamental flaw is ultimately expressed, and the anomaly revealed as both beginning and end. There are two doors. The door to your right leads to the Source, and the salvation of Zion. The door to your left leads back to the Matrix, to her and to the end of your species. As you adequately put, the problem is choice.

**__**

~I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you~

But we already know what you are going to do, don't we? Already, I can see the chain reaction - the chemical precursors that signal the onset of an emotion, designed specifically to overwhelm logic and reason - an emotion that is already blinding you from the simple and obvious truth. She is going to die, and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

**__**

~It's hard to find relief, and people can be so cold~

'He's lying.' Images of Trinity flooded his brain, one after the other. The day where he was brought back to life with her kiss; lying next to her every night; breathing in her scent; the night in Zion. All memories leading up to this moment. Neo looked up at the Architect and headed toward the door on his left. 

"Hope. It is the quintessential human delusion, simultaneously the source of your greatest strength and your greatest weakness."

Neo looked over at the Architect. He hated him. "If I were you, I would hope that we don't meet again."

"We won't."

**__**

~When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore~

The moment Neo touched the doorknob; it rapidly grew hotter, until it started melting. Flames were building up behind him, getting closer to him. He recalled the vision he had during the Keymaker's speech. Neo kicked open the door. It flew off its melted hinges as Neo took off, flying just in front of the flames. The heat didn't bother him at all. He was too focused on Trinity. 

**__**

~Let me be the one you call~

Neo burst through the fire and out of the building in the direction of Trinity. He gained speed with every second until everything became a blur. He willed himself to go faster as he came closer and closer to Trinity's falling form. Neo stretched out his arms, his left arm clutching her back, and his right arm closing around the back of her knees.

**__**

~If you jump, I'll break your fall~

He sighed in relief. His dream hadn't come true…yet. He flew up to a nearby rooftop and gently placed her on the ground. 

**__**

~Lift you up and fly away with you into the night~

She was breathing heavily. Neo grabbed her hand. "Neo, I had to," she whispered. He could tell she was sad, but no tears left her eyes.

"I know," he answered. He looked where the bulled punctured her skin. "The bullet is still inside." 

**__**

~If you need to fall apart~

Neo pushed down onto her chest. Trinity screamed in pain as his hand sunk inside her. His fingers closed around the bullet and he slowly pulled it out of Trinity as a pained moan escaped her. Neo tossed the bullet aside and grabbed her shoulder, praying that she would be okay. But he knew that his prayers wouldn't be answered. Neo looked at Trinity. "I'm sorry," she whispered as her body went limp. 

Her grip loosened around his hand. "Trinity," Neo whispered to her. "Trinity, I know you can hear me. I'm not letting go. I can't. I love you too damn much." And he meant it. He let go of her hand and once again, dipped his hand inside her body. He closed his eyes as he searched for her heart. He found it. 

**__**

~I can mend a broken heart~

His hand closed over her lifeless heart and he started to pump blood through her body, trying to get it to beat on it's own. 

**__**

~If you need to crash, then crash and burn you're not alone~

He couldn't let her die like this. He needed her more than anything. _'Come on Trinity,' _he thought. _'Come on, come back." _

****

~Because there's always been heartache and pain~

Neo felt Trinity's heart beat on it's own, as blood coursed through her veins. He heard Trinity gasp as she took in a huge gulp of air. 

**__**

~And when it's over you'll breathe again~

Neo let go of her heart and took his hand out of her. Trinity's eyes roamed all over the place before they settled on Neo. When they did, she sat up and brought her lips to his. Neo clutched her back and returned her kiss. 

Trinity broke away from him. She looked into his eyes. "I guess this makes us even," she said before kissing him again.


End file.
